Farscape Encyclopedia Project talk:Main Page
It surprises me that this Wiki has not been worked on in a while.--Dakkoth 13:05, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Main Page Update. I have updated the navigation to the main page so rather than having one long column, it's divided in to two. I'd like to eventually see something that looks similar to Wookipedia--Dakkoth 13:36, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah, its really unfortunate that Adam and I haven't had the time to devote to it recently. I'm currently increasing my web programming skills so that I can create some massive site-wide template changes, but that wont be for a few months. I appreciate your initiative and look forward to the changes!Frellingfarhb0t 14:41, 27 December 2006 (EST) I'm going to try and get a few articles updated each day. It would be very helpfull if we could get some infobox templates added for the characters and such, like they have for Wookiepedia.--Dakkoth 20:20, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :I've added some for you: Template:Infobox_Actor Template:Infobox_Episode Template:Infobox_Character. Let me know (on my talk page) if you need any more, or any edits to these. --Splarka (talk) 23:36, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks Splarka! This will help emmensely!--Dakkoth 12:29, 28 December 2006 (UTC) i have been studing the main page of Wookipedia and ill see if can make a few changes to make it look really good. --RavagingGlory 10:45, 26 June 2007 (UTC) well had a go and it didnt seem to work but what i figure is a layout of at the top a qoute of the week part then two colums on the left article of the month and under that navigation. on the right SOTM and improvement drive (same size as ARTicle box and then seasons navigation--RavagingGlory 11:46, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Farscape Encyclopedia to be mentioned in "The Wire Tap" I have added mention of The Farscape Encyclopedia in "The Wire Tap" the official newsletter for STARFLEET International's USS Chicago chapter. I'm hoping that it will interest some of my friends there to come and help out with this wiki.--Dakkoth 15:57, 4 January 2007 (UTC) New Additions I've added the following main page features: Improvement Drive, Scaperpedian of The Month, and Friends of The Farscape Encyclopedia Project. As a place-holder, I put myself in the Scaperpedian of The Month slot since it looks like I'm the only one working on the site at the moment, but hopefully these added features will help draw in some new contributors.--Dakkoth 15:43, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Plagarism and Past Contributions I am personally embarrassed to have to post this on the site, but it has recently come to my attention that there was some very blatant global plagarism on the last incarnation of the farscape-1.com site. After contacting Karlsweb.com, (an accomplished and respected ezine and resource in the Farscape fan community), to ask for their support and possible contributions, the webmaster replied that he was hesitant to do so and cited, (previously unbeknownst to me), examples of plagarism. One such example is as follows: ---- In the Karlsweb.com data base the entry looked like this: Contraceptive Shield: Velorek placed this device in Moya to prevent pregnancy. Crais was working on an experiment to create a Peacekeeper Leviathan warship but Velorek felt this was wrong and he placed the shield to keep it from happening. Aeryn knew Velorek was up to something and blabbed to Crais who arrested Velorek and gave Aeryn her wish, a return to prowler duty. Several cycles later, D'Argo unintentionally removed the shield, allowing Moya to conceive Talyn. The Way We Weren’t; They’ve Got a Secret Writen by PK Barb as found on www.karlsweb.com ---- The farscape-1.com entry looked like this: Contraceptive Shield: Velorek placed this device in Moya to prevent pregnancy. Crais was working on an experiment to create a Peacekeeper Leviathan gunship but Velorek felt this was wrong and he made a contraceptive shield to keep it from happening. Several cycles later, D'Argo unintentionally removed the shield, allowing Moya to conceive Talyn. written by Josh Weigelt ---- I submitted the following statement to karlsweb.com and I speak for Adam Garcia, and the rest of the regular farscape-1.com staff that karlsweb.com has our deepest apologies for our negligence in this matter. I only hope that we can repair these wrongs and move forward in a spirit of cooperation and honest common interest. ---- Wow. I am literally stunned. I was not aware that such plagiarism had occurred. I know I speak for the rest of the crew at Farscape-1, when I offer my sincerest apologies for this, and assure you that such plagiarism and all plagiarism is not acceptable and will not be tolerated. I work academically and know the seriousness of this wrong. I don’t believe that Josh Weigelt works with us anymore, but I will be investigating any other contributions that might have been migrated over to the new site without knowledge of this plagiarism. I wish I had known about this sooner so that I could have addressed this with him. I do not believe there was a built-in system for monitoring changes in the database as there is now on the wikia site, so it’s possible that the signature is even bogus or left over from a previous edit. We will look into it to the best of our ability. As it is, I will bring this up on the new site and post it as a warning. Please, let me know of the other articles that plagiarize you and your site and will make sure these are both deleted and rewritten, or will be properly credited with your permission on a case by case basis. This being said, the nature of wikia projects is that anyone can contribute and edit, so if you ever catch anyone doing this in the future please put a markup in the page, change, delete or correctly cite your content, and email me personally. Again, I apologize and hope that you can forgive our project the short-sightedness of some of our past contributors. Yours truly, Adam M. Roth frellingfahrb0t ---- --FrellingFahrbot 13:07, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Can we use a sources tag and cite the sources for each page that we use? I know that there has been a lot of information that I've been 'porting over from the old Farscape-1 site, as that was the previous incarnation of the site. I've contacted a couple of other sites requesting to use information for this Wiki, but I've recieved no replies.--Dakkoth 13:21, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ---- I truly regret if there was any plagiarism posted on the original Farscape-1 site. Most of the content was submitted to me via email and I took on faith that they were solely of the author's own creation. I want to apologize to the people behind Karl's Web and urge any future writers to please submit only there own or properly cited work. As a writer myself the integrity of intellectual property stands as a paramount in my daily life and I am personally wounded by these revelations. This site and the original are meant to bring the Farscape fan community together and I hope it will continue to do so. Best, Adam Garcia --Agarcia 8:32, 12 January 2007 Official Name Change? It just occurred to me that with the new life given to the site and the new format, I think we should rename the site "The Farscape Wikipedia Project." Let me know what you think. :The word "Wikipedia" is trademarked by the Wikimedia Foundation. Wikia is not a Wikimedia project, so we can't use that as the name for any of our wikis. Angela talk 01:42, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm going to back Angela on this one for two reasons: One: I don't want to get sued. I'm a poor, poor man; and Two: FEP looks sooo much better than FWP. I mean seriously, FWP. Just try and pronounce it. IT DOESN'T WORK. :::When I first came to the site, I thought "Scaperpedia" would be a great name for the site.--Dakkoth 13:05, 19 January 2007 (UTC) I think that a better name is needed for the site , as a wikia already inplies a encyclopedia -- User:RavagingGlory Character format Change i think that the character format should be changes slightly. Move the romantic associates and maube even family members to a section on the actual page under relationships. It allows for more detail on each relationship and makes the stats boxes smaller and tidier. i did one on john crichton ... if you think its a good idea i will be happy to change all of them over. -- User:RavagingGlory :I agree. Especially in Crichton's case, family and relationships really do lengthen that box. Mistrx75 06:13, 17 November 2007 (UTC) I can be on board for that. I imagine it would streamline the infobox. It also makes sense because often with many characters, little or nothing is kown for these categories. I'll change the manual of style, but keep the template as is. We can all transition the entries over as soon as possible. --FrellingFahrbot 18:12, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ALSO... Lets move this discussion over to the Manual of Style discussion section! I'll migrate the content in a moment and leave the original here. All users can find the continuing discussion at Farscape Encyclopedia Project Talk:Manual of Style. --FrellingFahrbot 18:14, 5 December 2007 (UTC) The new look Very nice. I think it fits the show pretty well. What's going on here? Hey, I just found this great Wikia a couple of days ago, and I'm pleased but at the same time kind of appalled. There are obviously a great deal of avid Farscape fans on here, and yet there are dozens of articles without even the most basic explanation, but merely a title. Seriously, surely if something is worthy of an article then it's at least been mentioned on screen! I know there's concern about plagiarism, but take Memory Alpha, for example; every article has at least a line and an episode reference. I know Star Trek has a lot more content than we've got to handle here, but can't we try and make a little change here and there to make this site a proper homage to the series? I'm really not trying to come in here and be all self-righteous, 'cause I'm no super-wikier myself. But I think it's a bit sad that Farscape's getting treated like this, so I guessed I might come and edit some articles to make them worth reading - after all, these Wikias are for people to get reference, and if all they know about the Mollian Death Spider is that it exists then what's the point? Hope these comments are taken well; I really don't want to upset anyone. --Lexi 20:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :What we need is for people to put in the effort. There are a lot of articles to cover and many of us don't have time. I've been putting quite a bit into this Wiki, but there's only so much a handful can do. I've tried advertising it on various sites, but haven't really received a response. If you want to contribute, though, feel free. Mistrx75 17:51, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks very much, I'll get right on it; I just realised that some of the articles need a bit of TLC. I'm sure we can work out something - I and another fan have a bit of spare time here and there. Thanks. Lexi 06:28, 23 April 2008 (UTC) You guys do realize category Documenta''ries'' is spelled incorrectly? I did a quick check and this doesn't seem to be a British/U.S. sort of thing (e.g., "color" vs. "colour") 02:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Problems Is there a way to fix the front page? It's not looking too good at the moment. Mistrx75 19:12, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree, for me it's that header that reads Farscape Encyclopedia Project:Main Page, it looks bad and it looks even worse in the google search results. There must be way a to hide it, they did it on the star wars wiki.Phantom Stranger 12:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm working on it. Just have to figure out the CSS for it. It's on to the "todo" list, along with about 400 other items. :) -- sulfur 13:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorted it out. Much nicer now, don't you think? -- sulfur 21:58, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah perfect. I know it was a minor thing but it bugged the hell out of me, thanks.Phantom Stranger 22:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries. It had been bothering me too. Too a bit to track down, but it was a couple of those simple and stupid things in the end. Thankfully. -- sulfur 23:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism A bunch of templates were vandalised this morning, so I went and fixed them up. If it happens again, just undo the edits. If you're not sure which pages to edit, check my contributions and see if there has been a change since my edit. Jaline 13:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Another good way to check is to watch . -- sulfur 10:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC)